


black and blue

by amybri2002



Series: pride month!!! [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, injury mention, janus is an Overprotective Dad, kid!Remus, momceit, roman is also mentioned but doesn’t make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Janus finds his son injured after returning from school and wants to know why.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: pride month!!! [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769050
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	black and blue

**Author's Note:**

> day twenty woah!!! today’s prompt was ‘sticks and stones’. idk how i feel about this one honestly, all i can say is... i’m sorry remus u don’t deserve this.

Janus heard quiet sniffling behind the door and frowned, leaning in to listen inside. He hadn’t even realised that Remus had returned home - how long had he been in there, crying? It didn’t sound like there was anyone else there, or even that he was watching anything or talking to anyone on the phone. He heard no movement around the room, just crying.

He knocked gently on the door and said, “Remus? You okay in there?”

No response. The crying stopped. 

Janus hummed. “I’m going to come in,” he said. “Is that okay?” 

Still no response, although now he could hear movement, footsteps moving around the room. From the bed to his dresser, and then closer to the door. Janus stepped back, straightening out his blazer before Remus slowly opened the door. “What do you want?” he asked.

Janus tried his best not to scream at the sight of him, tried his best to remain calm. His son was covered head to toe in bruises, some blood running out his nose and clothes ripped. What had happened? Instead of freaking out, Janus instead rushed over towards Remus and scooped him up into his arms, rubbing his back gently. Remus stiffened, and cringed a little upon impact, but didn’t protest. They ended up back on Remus’ bed, Janus holding his son comfortingly. Remus was crying again.

After a while, Remus wiped his eyes and looked up at Janus, trying to come up with some sort of explanation but seemingly failing.

“Who did this to you?” Janus asked, now more angry than anything. Because something must have happened to his son, and whoever had done this had a whole over thing coming. 

“N-No one,” Remus stuttered. Janus had never known Remus to stutter before, never seen him this upset since he was a toddler. “I, um... I fell?”

Janus sighed. “Remus, you don’t need to lie to me. Just tell me what happened, I won’t be angry.”

Remus breathed in. “I, um... Some- Some kids from school-“ 

Janus stood up, tightening his fists.

“Where are you going?” Remus asked, sounding... afraid. Remus rarely sounded afraid. 

“I’m going to call the school and demand to know how they let this happen,” Janus said, calmly, although inside he couldn’t stop screaming.

“No!” Remus exclaimed, and Janus stopped, slowly sitting back down. “It... It happened after school, on the way home.” 

Janus breathed out. “Would you mind explaining what happened?”

Remus was silent for a while. “I’d rather not,” he said.

“Remus.” 

“Okay, okay...” He bit his lip. “Some kids in my class were saying stuff, and I got angry, and I may have gotten into a fight with them after school. And, y’know. Lost.”

Janus tried his best to keep a calm face. “What were they saying?” 

Remus picked at his fingernails, refusing to look his dad in the eye. “They... Um, it was about Roman.”

Janus eyes widened. Remus shuffled back, closing his eyes. “Is Roman okay?” Janus asked, now worried about both of his children.

“I- He wasn’t there,” Remus said. “I, um, I don’t... really want him to know,” he then added, quieter. “He’s... He has his friends at school and he’s happy, y’know? I’m... I’m kinda used to... all that, by now.”

Janus blinked. “Remus, has this happened before?”

Remus froze. For ages, he didn’t respond. Janus moves closer to him, allowing him to crawl back into his arms and tears slowly began to fall out again. “They’ve- They’ve never attacked me before,” he said, between breaths. “But they... they say things, about- says things about us. Y-you, Roman, me...”

Janus grip around Remus tightened. “Who are they?”

Remus frowned.

“The kids,” Janus clarified. “What are their names?” 

“Wh-Why do you want their names?”

“I am going to murder them,” he said, monotonously.

“Dad-“

“Or, even better, tell me their _parents_ , and I’ll go and murder _them_.”

“Not that I’m against murder,” Remus said, “but, I...” He breathed in. “I shouldn’t really care about what they say. It doesn’t- The teachers always say to not listen to people being mean, that it doesn’t matter, and I... I’m fine, really.”

“Remus, it’s okay if what they say makes you feel sad,” Janus said. “And it’s also okay for you to punch them in the face if they ever say anything bad about you.”

“I did try that,” Remus reminded him. “It, uh, didn’t go so well...”

Janus hugged tighter, breathing in and out. “If you ever find yourself in trouble, you tell me, yeah?” 

Remus nodded. “I’ll... try. I don’t- I don’t want you to be angry at me-“

“I’ll never be angry at you for standing up to someone,” Janus said, “but... tell me first, okay? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Okay.” Remus hugged his dad back. “You won’t tell Roman about this, will you?”

Janus hesitated, but eventually said, “Of course not.” He leaned back, but still kept an arm around his son. “Now, we should probably get you cleaned up. We can talk more about the kids later, okay? If you’re willing to share.” 

Remus nodded, wiping his nose and smearing a bit of blood against his cheek. “Okay. Th-Thanks, Dad.”


End file.
